The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication system, a wireless terminal apparatus, and a storage medium.
In recent years, capsule endoscopes with built-in cameras have been proposed. For example, JP 2003-325438A discloses a capsule type medical apparatus which has a camera and illumination function, and a function which releases medicine from an opening section of the capsule.